


Renacido -     Oneshot

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comprensiva Kushina Anna, Fix-It, Happy Birthday Fushimi Saruhiko, Lamento no haber incluido interacciones entre el Alpha Squad de Scepter y Fushimi T.T, Ligeramente OOC Yata Misaki, M/M, Más atento Suoh Mikoto, Ni realmente angst ni fluff, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko, OOC Habari Jin, Saruhiko merece mucho amor, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, como siempre, pero porque ha madurado, porque ha crecido acostumbrado a un Fushimi distinto al canon, será publicado en wattpad cuando deje de darme problemas, sinceramente no sé una mierda de él, sino los dos al mismo tiempo, y una mejor vida que en canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Al nacer el pequeño abrió sus ojos azules oscuros y observó a su alrededor sin abrir la boca. Cuando el -desconsiderado- doctor le dio una palmada en sus nalgas en lugar de llorar un "tch" escapó de sus labios mientras una irritada mueca florecía en su cara.Les había visto a través de los cristales, igual que había visto a más medicos y enfermeras, e inmediatamente desvió sus ojos en la dirección contraria, frunciendo cejas y labios. Aquello iba a ser una gran molestia. No solía apostar pero aquello no era una apuesta sino una realidad incontestable.





	Renacido -     Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reborn - Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542365) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue)



> Advierto de que si no has leído K, o por lo menos visto K Project, K-Missing Kings y K-Return of Kings (en ese orden) no entenderás un pimiento (probablemente; también es verdad que he tratado de incluir la mayor cantidad de detalles, por lo cual esto está rellenísimo de SPOILERS de prácticamente todo, todo, todo lo que he podido encontrar.  
> No existe una línea de sucesos de todo lo que relato aquí (yo he creado la mía releyendo MOR, DOB, LSM, la Wikia...) (igual algún día la posteo por aquí y le quito el trabajo a alguien ewe), al menos no una que yo haya encontrado que te cuente todo lo ocurrido, por lo que pese a que he tratado de ser lo más exacta posible, igual hay cosas que no cuadran (di también que esto es anticanon: leches, con Saruhiko dando vueltas por ahí no podéis esperar que él vaya dejar al mundo irse a la p*t* de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez XD  
> Concluyo de momento añadiendo que esto es un fanfic; por lo cual el universo y los personajes no son de mi creación ni propiedad.
> 
> Por cierto, originalmente quería publicarlo cuando llegara el 7 a mi país (España) pero bueno, en Corea ya es 7 así que ^U^

Fushimi Saruhiko es un bebé inexpresivo y silencioso que no da problemas en el hospital en que ha nacido, al que no le gusta ser cogido en brazos y bastante problemático a la hora de comer. Además su expresión facial le otorga aspecto de estar perpetuamente enfadado con el mundo, empezando por un sempiterno ceño fruncido y esos ojos azules que aunque miran desenfocados relucen iracundos.

 

Tras las primeras dos semanas en el hospital salen de allí para llegar a la mansión familiar en limusina, solos él y ese hombre, que le mira desde lo alto haciendo muecas extrañas, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Entrecerrando los ojos, molesto, Saruhiko aprieta los párpados y gira su rostro en dirección contraria al cuerpo de Fushimi Niki. Eso sorprende a su padre, que empieza a toquetear sus mofletes con un dedo, haciendo que el bebé convierta sus regordetas manos en pequeños puñitos, y eso le hace gracia.

 

-¡Aaaay, si mi pequeño Mono está enfadado! ¡Qué gracioso que eres, Monito!- le alza hasta que su carita está al nivel de sus ojos, sujetándole con ambas manos por las axilas. Al notar el movimiento, el pequeño abre los ojos con desconfianza, y sus ojos perforan desafiantes los de su padre. A esa distancia es capaz de ubicarle sin problemas. Niki se ríe con más fuerza-. ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, Mono, ya lo verás!

-~-~-~-

El recién nacido comprende fácilmente que ese hombre está desesperado por sus reacciones, son su fuente de diversión, por lo que pocos días después de haber vuelto a entrar a esa casa que en una vida anterior juró no volver a pisar Saruhiko se convierte en un bebé que tan solo come, duerme y piensa, sin mostrar interés por nada ni nadie a su alrededor. No llora, no explora sus alrededores, no mira directamente a su padre. Ya entonces su madre está dedicándose a su trabajo, y al final de la primera semana ya ha conseguido que su padre, aburrido, se haya marchado. Su única compañía es la sirvienta que se encarga de la limpieza y de prepararle biberones, quien tampoco trata de jugar a cosas estúpidas una vez comprende que el pequeño no está interesado.

 

Como no da problemas, no se cae del sofá cuando le deja ahí para que no esté todo el tiempo en la cuna ni se choca contra objetos punzantes, los ratos que le deja a su aire se hacen cada vez más y más amplios mientras atiende el resto de las habitaciones, por lo que no ve a Saruhiko cuando empieza a estirar sus manitas y dedos, seguidos por sus brazos, sus piernas y pies.

 

Haber regresado al pasado como recién nacido es una gran molestia. Su cuerpo es torpe y tiene por delante más de una década de vida con ese sujeto. Asistiendo a un aburrido colegio a que le enseñen cosas que ya sabe. Sin sus cuchillos, sin sus auras, sin Misaki. Tan sólo sus recuerdos y todo lo que sabe.

 

Ahora que de momento tiene la movilidad reducida - _"aunque no por mucho tiempo"_ , se dice- el antiguo miembro del Clan Azul tiene mucho en lo que pensar, y emplea sus días rememorando su pasado y decidiendo qué hacer.

 

Obviamente esta situación en que se encuentra es obra de los poderes de aquel _strain_ de la última operación en que él y el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se introdujeron en un ferry de uso privado cuyo dueño era sospechoso de capturar y vender _strains_ fuera de Japón. Tras la destrucción de la _Dresden Slate_ ya no contaban con sus auras, pero estos sí conservaban sus poderes, y el tercero al mando había interceptado varios balazos con su caja torácica interponiéndose entre Akiyama, los _strains_ y los atacantes.

 

No había sido su intención el perder la vida, y después de dos años no debería haber olvidado que no contaba con sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero él y Misaki habían estado hablando toda aquella semana sobre ellos, sobre su pasado juntos, y él se había sentido tan seguro de sus habilidades, convencido de que rescatarían a esos _strains_ con facilidad y tras entregar su informe podría ir a reunirse con Misaki a beber una noche más que dejó que su felicidad arrogante le hiciese creerse invencible.

 

Lo último que recuerda es el grito de preocupación de su subordinado y a ese _strain_ de pelo oscuro cogiéndole de las manos, diciéndole que no se preocupe, que incluso si muere tendrá una oportunidad más. Tras eso supone que perdió la conciencia -probablemente también la vida-, ya que la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos era un bebé que recordaba sus pasados veintidós años de vida.

 

Y ahora está deliberando qué decisiones tomar. No hay duda de que quiere a Misaki en su vida, pero tiene más de dos décadas de conocimientos respaldados por sus exhaustivas investigaciones, y bien podría utilizar ese saber para ahorrarse más de un problema, empezando por la presencia de ese sujeto, aunque claro, mientras sea un bebé de menos de un mes es ciertamente algo inviable.

 

Saruhiko no es un alma abnegada, no busca reconocimiento, no podrían importarle menos las vidas de todos los demás... Al menos eso querría decir totalmente convencido, y podría hacerlo, pero sus acciones realmente no concuerdan; no concordaban antes de que muriese ni tampoco tras haber renacido.

 

Identifica a _JUNGLE_ como una raíz de problemas en su futuro, sería indudablemente agradable que nunca llegase a existir. ¿Y quién creó _JUNGLE_? Hisui Nagare, tras morir cuando la Espada de Damocles de Genji Kagutsu cayó y renacer como el Rey Verde. Si esa tragedia no ocurre él no se volverá Rey, y entonces ya de paso puede ahorrarse la complicación con el futuro Rey Incoloro -su investigación probó la colaboración entre éste y los Verdes.

 

Para conseguir eso, es un hecho que entonces Kagutsu debe morir. Probablemente el _Scepter 4_ esté activo y en funcionamiento, aunque en su estado actual llegar a los cuarteles sería prácticamente una hazaña imposible... ¿Y por qué tratar de llegar hasta ellos, cuando ellos mismos se pondrán en su camino en unos meses para hacerle pruebas y analizar si es o no un _strain_? Acorde a sus recuerdos, faltan más de cinco años hasta la creación del Cráter Kagutsu, tiempo suficiente para poder contactarles y explicarles la situación.

 

Cuando eso suceda necesita poder comunicarse con ellos fácilmente. Es por eso que trata de hablar, irritado por la torpeza con que se mueve su lengua -sin mencionar lo extraño que le parece el no tener dientes-, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Le parece insufrible el no poder controlar sus movimientos con la facilidad acostumbrada, y redobla sus esfuerzos decidido a no rendirse.

-~-~-~-

No es una sorpresa el que sea la sirvienta quien le lleva hasta los laboratorios de la Oficina de Asuntos Jurídicos de Tokio, Departamento del Registro Civil, Anexo 4 para que le sometan a las pruebas que determinarán su completa humanidad, y todo es mucho más fácil cuando son tan solo él y tres científicos más en una habitación.

 

-Necesito una audiencia con Habari Jin, Rey actual del Clan Azul, también conocido como _Scepter 4_ \- dice según han terminado de comprobar que no es un _strain_. El niño les mira directamente a los ojos, con expresión seria e indiferente a las miradas agitadas que los tres adultos intercambian. No esperaban que un niño -un _bebé_ \- de apenas un año de edad hablara, y mucho menos que lo hiciera para decir eso.

 

-Puedo...- el mayor de los tres científicos traga saliva, todavía perplejo-. ¿Podemos saber por qué?- el pequeño sentado en su cubículo se pone de pie y sale de su confinamiento seguido por miradas preocupadas.

 

-Los detalles son confidenciales- arrastra su mirada por los rostros de los científicos-, pero digamos que mi presencia aquí es resultado de la intervención de un _strain_.

 

Aquella parece ser la palabra mágica, poniendo a los científicos en funcionamiento. Uno de ellos coge a Saruhiko en brazos -este entrecierra los ojos- para dirigirse hacia el despacho del Capitán mientras otro informa a la sirvienta de que se han dado circunstancias especiales que requieren de la presencia del bebé más tiempo allí así que no es necesario que continúe esperando, ellos se encargarán de conducir al niño de vuelta a su casa si sus padres no le recogen.

 

En el despacho Habari está acompañado por su mano derecha, quien está entregándole una pequeña torre de informes. Ambos hombres se sorprenden con la abrupta entrada del doctor que tembloroso carga a un bebé de apariencia irritada.

 

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquiere el Rey. Interiormente, Saruhiko aprueba su actitud directa.

 

-Fushimi Saruhiko, envuelto en un incidente con un _strain_. Eso será todo lo que revele mientras no estemos a solas para explicar mi situación- Zenjou enarca ambas cejas, no esperaba que el niño respondiera, e instintivamente lleva su mano a la cadera para liberar su sable en caso de que sea necesario. Ese movimiento no le pasa desapercibido al joven, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirige antes de liberarse a la fuerza de los brazos que le cargan y caminar con perfectos equilibrio y soltura hasta el escritorio-. No te preocupes, Zenjou Gouki -alarmado el segundo al mando rodea la empuñadura de su espada-, no cuento con mis auras ahora mismo y no he venido hasta aquí para causar problemas sino para evitarlos- tras decir aquello vuelve la mirada hacia el sentado hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y largo hasta algo más allá de los hombros-. Ahora lárgate, Teniente- escupe esas palabras con molestia.

 

Habari le mira con abierta curiosidad, intrigado por ese bebé que parecería un adulto en miniatura de no ser por su apariencia física, que es lo único que le falta en realidad. Despide a su segundo al mando y al científico, soportando el escrutinio de esos ojos azules oscuros que no le miran impresionados o atemorizados. Si debiera escoger algún adjetivo aparte de "molestos", sería "curiosos" por ese trasfondo al final de sus pupilas, como si no fuese como esperaba.

 

-Bien, Fushimi Saruhiko-san -el adulto ha decidido que ese bebé apreciará más el trato de igual a igual-, ya estamos solos. Empieza.

 

-22 años, tercero al mando del Capitán de aquel entonces, miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y la División de Inteligencia- Habari parpadea confuso; está muy seguro de no haber aceptado a aquel bebé en _Scepter 4_ -. Recuperé la conciencia en el momento de mi nacimiento tras lo que asumo fue mi muerte en acto de servicio después de que uno de los _strains_ que habíamos ido a rescatar utilizara sus poderes sobre mí. Fallecí a principios del verano de 2016. Conservo todos mis recuerdos.

 

Son las dos últimas oraciones las que se ganan la reacción más exagerada del Cuarto Rey, quien se lleva una mano a la cara, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos repletos de horror. Fushimi descarta dicha respuesta sin dedicarle un pensamiento y continúa hablando; no ha ido allí en busca de compasión de algún tipo, sino para llevar a cabo negocios provechosos para el futuro.

 

-Tengo entendido que eres un hombre que pone el bien común por encima de todo, o eso supongo ya que en realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de tratar contigo, así que iré al grano. He venido aquí con una propuesta para ti.

-~-~-~-

Habari accede sorprendentemente fácil a sus condiciones, aunque bien es verdad que no es que el de cabellos negros pida imposibles. No es difícil conseguir que Fushimi Kisa le conceda al Rey Azul su parte de la custodia -se trata de un alto cargo conectado al Gobierno y ella ni siquiera bate sus pestañas antes de firmar; no es como si le dedicase tiempo a su hijo de todas formas-, lo que se convierte en una garantía de protección ante ese sujeto. Saruhiko pasa a partir de entonces más tiempo en los cuarteles de _Scepter 4_ que en la mansión, generalmente sentado ante un ordenador prehistórico que funciona con exasperante lentitud, o familiarizándose de nuevo con el manejo de la espada y sus cuchillos. Mientras tanto, los años avanzan desesperadamente lentos.

 

No le han hecho un uniforme a medida, afortunadamente, y no tuvo que pasar un mes siquiera para que los miembros de _Scepter 4_ se acostumbraran a su presencia allí. Al igual que a su actitud amargada, sus palabras mordaces, sus miradas cargadas de intención asesina capaces de asustar a cualquiera. Tan sólo Habari y Zenjouconocen la verdad sobre Saruhiko, pero en el Clan Azul se da el rumor de que el niño es un genio -un par de sugerencias dichas en tono aburrido acerca de cómo conducir una operación de búsqueda y captura con suavidad y su capacidad al programar respaldan aquello- y corren apuestas de cuándo le entregará el Capitán su aura. También corrieron chismorreos por la repentina paternidad del Rey, pero pronto fueron detenidos por el Teniente.

 

El día que Saruhiko cumple cuatro años Habari accede a llevarle ante Kokujouji Daikaku tras conseguir que éste organice una reunión con todos los Reyes existentes. Después de todo, es justo que ellos sepan acerca del egresado* y sus conocimientos. Fushimi también le ha arrancado la promesa de que diga lo que diga, el adulto respaldará sus palabras; después de todo, nadie está totalmente libre de sospecha, y él no piensa revelar el alcance de sus conocimientos, no vaya a ser que se convierta él mismo en la causa de lo que quiere evitar. Además, esa reunión le permitirá analizar al actual Rey Rojo y al anterior Rey Incoloro. Cuenta también con la ausencia de Adolf K. Weissman, con lo que no cuenta es con la previsión de Habari que ha conseguido permiso para pilotar un helicóptero hacia el Himmelreich.

 

El viaje en helicóptero se ejecuta en un tenso silencio; mientras Habari pilota los mandos con aquel niño como copiloto los demás Reyes observan al pequeño e intercambian miradas furtivas. No es un secreto que esta reunión entre Reyes ha sido orquestada por el Cuarto Rey, y la presencia de su hijo adoptivo les parece extraña, sin mencionar también la seriedad de su actitud -más aún que de costumbre- y su manera de ignorar completamente las diferencias habituales entre ellos.

 

Miwa Ichigen es uno de los más tensos, sobre todo con respecto a Fushimi. Percibe que es importante, pero se le asemeja a una variable libre que no puede calcular. Otori Seigo le mira con ojos intrigados, preguntándose por la presencia de un niño tan pequeño, aunque bien puede ser que esta sea su vocación. Kokujouji mantiene un rostro impasible.

 

En el dirigible les recibe un asombrado Adolf, su larga melena plateada ondeando al viento que desprenden las hélices hasta que se detienen, y los siete se sientan en el gran sofá con sendas tazas de té. Sin siquiera probar el suyo el más joven se levanta para encarar a los otros seis pares de ojos. Tras corresponder a todas sus miradas parece erguirse aún más y comienza a hablar.

 

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko. Renací con los recuerdos de mis veintidós años de vida tras ser afectado por los poderes de un _strain_ y morir en acto de servicio- diversas reacciones y sonidos estrangulados subrayan su frase como si se tratara de un coro, él espera a que el silencio vuelva a instaurarse-. He de admitir que los Clanes de mi tiempo han vivido muchas cosas- no le gusta dar tantos rodeos, pero trata de manejar la situación tal y como lo haría Munakata-; desde la Alianza de la Mesa de Café entre los Clanes Plateado, Azul y Rojo, hasta la destrucción de la _Dresden Slate_ planeada y realizada por Adolf K. Weissman- una nueva ronda de toses sorprendidas inicia.

 

-Dices que yo... ¿destruí la _Dresden Slate_?- incrédulo, Adolf le pregunta-. Son... son el sueño de mi vida, yo no...

 

-Tú decidiste que era la única manera- le corta Saruhiko; ya no parece tan sólo un niño serio, está dejando ver su verdadera actitud-, y no me interrumpas- los únicos que no parecen afectados por la mirada asesina en sus ojos son el anciano Kokujouji y el divertido Kagutsu; Habari ya está acostumbrado a ellas-. El Rey Verde, tras la muerte de Kokujouji Daikaku aquí presente- hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el Rey Dorado- tomó ese pedrusco. A diferencia del Segundo Rey, su intención era liberar todo su poder para que todos los seres humanos tuviesen poderes que no dependieran de los de un Rey, para que cada uno pudiese pelear por lo que quisiera como quisiera siguiendo la ley de la selva.

 

"¿Por qué, os preguntaréis?- pálidos, los Reyes asintieron en silencio-. Porque dicho Rey fue escogido por la _Slate_ tras la caída de la Espada de Damocles de Genji Kagutsu, conocida en mi tiempo como el Incidente del Cráter Kagutsu. Con un alcance de unos 100 kilómetros, acabó con la vida de aproximadamente 700.000 personas incluyendo a la cuasi totalidad de varios Clanes, pese a los esfuerzos combinados para evitar ese desastre- Fushimi le había contado desde el principio que su intención era evitar que cayeran las Espadas de los Reyes, pero Habari no había llegado a saber el alcance de destrucción que éstas tenían-. Ya que debido a los poderes del _strain_ he renacido me gustaría poder evitar dicho acontecimiento."

 

El silencio reina por varios minutos entre los reunidos. Aparte de Habari, Miwa es el primero en creerle. Tiene sentido, explica por qué no puede leerle, aclara el hecho de que sea una incógnita en el futuro. Eso es también algo peligroso, nadie puede saber las ramificaciones que las consecuencias de sus actos tendrán.

 

-No puedes pretender que creamos que haces esto por la bondad de tu corazón- le acusa con calma. Daikaku observa al niño con mucha atención.

 

-Y no lo hago, Miwa Ichigen. En las primeras semanas después de mi nacimiento decidí que sacar a _JUNGLE_ de escena se traduciría en menos problemas tanto para mí como para el mundo. Para empezar, no habrá un grupo de terroristas enmascarados utilizando su aura verde para sembrar el terror por Tokio. Si _JUNGLE_ no existe y su Rey no tiene motivos para querer cumplir su demente sueño, no se acercará a tu sucesor como Rey Incoloro para utilizarlo como el cebo que disparará los niveles de _Weissman_ del futuro Rey Rojo forzando al Rey Azul a matarlo antes de que su Espada caiga, dañando su propia Espada en el proceso.

 

"Sin contar con los cientos de alumnos heridos o traumatizados porque tu sucesor decidió que tras provocar al Clan Rojo lo mejor era refugiarse en una escuela privada. Si algo bueno salió de aquel embrollo, fue que Adolf K. Weissman bajó del cielo, o cayó más bien tras ser su cuerpo invadido por tu sucesor, y decidió enfrentarse a la vida para honrar la memoria de su primer amigo, que no el único- Fushimi pudo ver que había hecho bien en mencionar aquello, cautivando la atención del Primer y el Segundo Rey-. Adolf decidió que ya que ni siquiera los tres Clanes combinados eran capaces de detener al Clan Verde, lo más rápido y sencillo era destruir la causa de los poderes, con lo que forzó sus niveles de _Weissman_ hasta el límite tras materializar su espada directamente sobre la _Dresden Slate_ , y su caída la destruyó protegiendo de paso al futuro Rey Azul, cuya Espada comenzaba también a desmoronarse.

 

"¿Qué gano yo con esto, te preguntas? Un montón de dolores de cabeza y una tonelada de informes menos"- contestó Saruhiko cruzándose de brazos.

 

De nuevo el silencio se extiende entre los presentes. Habari se ha terminado su té, y hace rato ya que Kagutsu ha perdido la sonrisa bromista que adornaba su boca -concretamente, desde la descripción que la caída de su Espada originó-. Un pensativo Otori mantiene sus piernas cruzadas mientras sopesa la información que el niño acaba de desvelarles, y mientras tanto Kokujouji y Weissman intercambian miradas de preocupación. La _Dresden Slate_ es el trabajo de sus vidas, aunque no quieren que sean utilizadas para lo que ha descrito Fushimi. Tras respirar hondo, Ichigen vuelve a hablar, sintiendo la atmósfera que domina a la reunión.

 

-Tú nos has dicho esto para evitar entonces la destrucción de la _Slate_ en última instancia, ¿no es así?- los demás Reyes dirigen de nuevo sus ojos al niño.

 

-Voy a ser sincero. Tras la destrucción de ese pedrusco los Clanes perdieron sus poderes, pero no los _strains_. No os hacéis una idea de todo lo que he visto tras dos años de enfrentarme a ellos sin auras para respaldarme. Con los Clanes disueltos, únicamente _Scepter 4_ sigue manejándolos, aunque a veces se nos unan antiguos miembros del Clan Rojo- contiene la sonrisa que se le forma al pensar en Misaki pero no el mohín automático cuando piensa que le ha dejado atrás - _"¿Me echará de menos?"_ , piensa involuntariamente una vez más-. Es destructivo. Si de todas formas van a seguir existiendo los _strains_ , preferiría poder enfrentarme a ellos como más que el simple ser humano que murió defendiendo a uno.

 

A través del gran ventanal del Himmelreich se ven algodonosas nubes grisáceas mientras los seis Reyes reunidos intercambian miradas cargadas de significado entre sí. Es el joven adulto de desordenada coleta oscura y grandes ojos verdes el que habla primero esta vez.

 

-Supongo que entonces, es importante que sepamos cuándo caerá mi Espada para evitar el subsiguiente desastre- pregunta Kagutsu* sin preguntar.

-~-~-~-

Cuando cumple siete* años de edad Saruhiko no empieza el colegio. No tiene sentido, sabiendo todo lo que sabe, así que en los archivos del Gobierno está registrado como "escolarizado en casa". Meses antes lograron acabar con la vida de Kagutsu antes de que su Espada impactara contra el suelo -saber que es casi imposible defenderte contra un usuario de tu misma aura es un conocimiento sin duda útil, y aunque bromista, viciado a las apuestas y de actitud despreocupada, no puede decirse que Genji Kagutsu no esté comprometido a la protección del futuro.

 

Alterar los engranajes del destino resultó en la permanencia de Habari en el Trono Azul, en la continuada existencia de _Cathedral_ y sus buenas acciones, en una prolongada visita por parte de Weissman a su viejo amigo y en un vacío Trono Verde. Pese a todo, Saruhiko insiste en mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre Hisui Nagare mediante los registros y hackeando por su cuenta las cámaras de vídeo que pueblan la ciudad. De vez en cuando, hace lo mismo también con los futuros Reyes Azul y Rojo. El único a quien nunca busca es a Misaki, pese a que quiera. Está decidido a que revivan su historia de la mejor manera posible -es lo único que puede hacer por él, tras morir primero en aquel maldito ferry sin siquiera despedirse.

 

Muchas veces se frustra consigo mismo por las noches; habían sido dos largos años de lentas conversaciones, de nerviosos encuentros. El trabajo era más estresante que nunca debido a la pérdida de sus auras, por lo que no podían encontrarse fácilmente, y sumado a su mutismo respecto a su pasado, a Saruhiko le había costado ir desvelando uno a uno los secretos que rodeaban su decisión de marcharse de _Homra_ -¿quién podía admitir sin avergonzarse que estaba celoso de la atención Yata le profesaba a Mikoto-san? Fushimi no, desde luego-. Pero pese a todo habían ido lográndolo, pese a la estupidez de su amigo, a su propia lentitud, a los nervios que les sumían de cuando en cuando en un silencio tenso.

 

Al menos ahora le faltan tan sólo seis años más hasta que se vuelvan a conocer, y aunque el tiempo se arrastra lentamente también le permite reflexionar sobre lo que harán. De momento, hay cero posibilidades de que se cree _JUNGLE_ , lo que se traduce en que a Misaki no le llegarán esos odiosos mensajes que sus "amigos" tendrían sobre él, y eso hace que Fushimi quiera encogerse sobre sí mismo. Tampoco irían a la caza del dirigible sobre una bicicleta conducida por su amigo ni abandonarían los estudios para descubrir lo que existía tras esa maligna organización.

 

Bien mirado, también significaba que entonces ninguno de los dos estará en peligro de muerte y entonces Misaki no admirará tanto a Mikoto; pero aquellos dos años que Saruhiko había compartido con su amigo tras la destrucción de la _Slate_ le habían suavizado más de lo que pensaba admitir. Misaki... _Su_ Misaki, también estaba conformado por el fuego de _Homra_. Y él mismo se lo había dicho, ¿no? Mientras al final del día, al final de sus vidas, Misaki siguiese confiando plenamente en Saruhiko y caminando a su lado su pequeño mundo entre los dos seguiría existiendo, y a mayores el que los dos tenían en sus respectivos Clanes. El Misaki que existía en este tiempo no era su Misaki, pero Saruhiko confiaría ciegamente en sus palabras. Yata Misaki estaba hecho para ser la vanguardia de _Homra_ , de eso no había duda.

 

Así que de alguna manera tendrá que conseguir que cuando llegue el momento se marche de su casa a vivir con él, pero al mismo tiempo esa idea no le gusta del todo. Y no porque no quiera vivir con él de nuevo, sino porque... Porque su amigo tenía la energía de mil soles, pero Saruhiko recuerda con facilidad los hombros encorvados por cansancio del más bajo tras un día repleto de trabajos mierdosos de media jornada. Sí, tenía suficiente para llegar a fin de mes, para salir de vez en cuando, y disfrutaba de su tiempo libre con él y sus colegas de _Homra_ , pero se merecía más.

 

Fines de semana libres, turnos decentes en lugar de lo primero que hubiese para conseguir pagar las facturas, dos semanas de vacaciones en verano e invierno por lo menos... Si abandonaban los estudios Misaki no podría conseguir algo así fácilmente. Otra de las cosas que a su amigo se le daba bien era el monopatín, incluso había ganado unos cuantos premios en competiciones a nivel nacional; si Saruhiko le apoyaba estaba seguro de que podría adquirir más reconocimiento del que tenía cuando se murió.

 

Conteniendo un suspiro, Saruhiko da una vuelta más en su cama. Noches como esa en la que sus pensamientos se niegan a dejar de girar son habituales desde que regresó. Noches en las que sus miedos regresan también, noches en las que piensa que haga lo que haga perderá a Misaki de nuevo. Aún así, la esperanza continúa arraigada en su corazón igualmente. La esperanza que esos dos últimos años que compartió con Misaki le dieron. Cada una de sus promesas, sus palabras de aliento tras cada difícil confesión.

 

Está decidido a que esta segunda oportunidad no se vaya a la mierda por culpa de sus miedos y todos los traumas mentales que cargaba por culpa de aquel sujeto en su vida pasada. Es por tanto bueno que Misaki solventara con su calidez muchas de aquellas complicaciones. A Fushimi sigue formándosele una sonrisa involuntaria cada vez que recuerda la airada reacción del pelirrojo cuando le confesó varias de las trastadas que le había jugado Niki. Como le había envuelto fuertemente entre sus brazos -forzándole a agacharse para que su cara se apretara contra el pecho del mayor- y temblando de rabia le había repetido con un hilo de voz una y otra vez que todo lo que su padre le había dicho eran puras mentiras, que Saruhiko era en verdad un tío genial, que ese bastardo cabrón tenía suerte de estar muerto...

 

Misaki le había salvado por segunda vez de ese hombre, y ahora sería el turno de Saruhiko de salvar a su mejor amigo de... de lo que fuera a dañarle o hacerle infeliz de cualquier manera. Ese era el secreto que cargaba consigo, que nunca pronunciaría en voz alta por temor a que alguien le oyese y tratara de quebrarlo. Esta vez él protegería su pequeño mundo con todo lo que tuviera, sustentado por su ciega confianza en las palabras de aquel Misaki que había dejado atrás.

-~-~-~-

A lo largo de los meses Saruhiko había sido invitado en numerosas ocasiones a la Torre Mihashira para compartir una taza de té con Daikaku. El anciano gustaba de preguntarle acerca del futuro que su país había disfrutado en su pasada vida, y era un digno oponente a las damas mientras dejaban que la tarde corriera con calma. No fue tan extraño entonces que se topara durante una de sus visitas con Suoh Mikoto, quien visitaba al Rey Dorado por primera vez en aquella ocasión.

 

Fushimi no tenía mucho que decirle a su primer Rey, aunque la presencia de aquel niño sí sorprendió sobremanera al joven adulto -era el único de tan temprana edad que paseaba por aquellos pasillos, y la facilidad con que lo hacía, tan diferentemente a sí mismo, decía demasiadas cosas y al mismo demasiado pocas-, mas por algún extraño motivo acabaron saliendo juntos del territorio de Kokujouji. Antes de separar sus caminos el niño le habló acerca de los _strains_ y los problemas que estos generaban, le deseó suerte controlando sus llamas y le pidió que saludara a Kusanagi y Totsuka de su parte. Cuando al mencionar sus nombres Mikoto le miró con ojos sospechosos Fushimi dejó escapar un chasquido cansado.

 

-Ese viejo no te ha contado nada en detalle sobre mí, ¿me equivoco?- la forma en que su mirada correspondía a los irises dorados de su interlocutor, tan agotadamente, y su manera de hablar junto con el aire que le rodeaba hicieron a Mikoto pensar que se trataba de un adulto en lugar de un preadolescente-. Conociéndole, seguro que no te ha dicho una mierda- refunfuñó por lo bajo-. Fushimi, 22 años. Morí en acto de servicio, pero no antes de que los poderes de un  _strain_ me afectasen y renaciese con mis recuerdos intactos. Hubo un tiempo en que formé parte de  _Homra_ \- Mikoto reconocía aquel nombre, así se llamaba el bar que Izumo acababa de comprar. Extrañamente, aquel detalle hizo que creyera al niño más fácilmente que ninguno otro.

 

Mikoto no entendía demasiado acerca de esos  _strains_ , más allá de que eran peligrosos, y no le importaba mucho la posición que le había caído sobre los hombros sin ninguna consideración por culpa de aquel pedrolo en la cima de la Torre Mihashira; pero la cansada y solitaria mirada reflejada en los orbes azules oscuros del más joven, en cierta forma similar a la suya propia, atrajeron al nuevo Rey. O por lo menos, instigaron su curiosidad.

 

-Hubo un tiempo en que formaste parte de  _Homra_ , ¿eh? ¿Y después que pasó?

 

-Me fui a  _Scepter 4_ \- inconscientemente, Saruhiko arañó aquel lugar en su pecho donde habría estado su marca. No era la primera vez que lo hacía-. Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa de aquella noche mientras te despedías de mí- recordaba mucho más claramente aquella primera y vibrante mirada de odio que Misaki le dirigió, pero eso no era asunto de Mikoto-. Tú, Totsuka y Anna hacía ya tiempo que intuíais que me iría, porque ya desde el principio yo no estaba hecho para el fuego. Kusanagi se decepcionó ya que esperaba que yo tomase algún día su posición como la persona de cabeza fría y diplomática de  _Homra_ \- el pelirrojo le estaba observando con la suficiente atención como para advertir la manera en que sus ojos mostraron una tristeza gigantesca para enseguida endurecerse, mas decidió no comentar sobre aquello.

 

No conversaron mucho más, salvo para decidir que sus caminos seguirían similarmente hasta que llegara el momento en que deberían haberse conocido, con la excepción de que Fushimi le informaría de futuras complicaciones. Mikoto estaba resuelto a otorgarle el mismo poder que en su vida anterior, no porque no quisiese cambiar algo drásticamente sino porque ese niño que no lo era resonaba con él mismo. ¿Qué era, exactamente? Lo pensó consigo mismo por el resto de aquella tarde; la respuesta llegó cuando despertó por la mañana.  _"Ah. Él carga con un poder demasiado grande en comparación a los demás"_ . Aquello podía ser o no verdad, pero era cierto que sobre los hombros de Saruhiko existía un peso que no debería estar ahí; no era un Rey, pero parecía uno. No era un Rey, pero su mirada observaba lejos en el horizonte un buen puñado de sucesos.

-~-~-~-

La vida continuó, Fushimi encontrándose en medio de Kokujouji, Habari y Suoh. Fushimi informando al Rey Rojo sobre la actividad de  _strains_ y pequeñas mafias en su territorio. Fushimi manejando el papeleo de  _Scepter 4_ y coordinando las acciones de los equipos sobre el terreno -o aconsejando a Habari y Zenjou-. Fushimi reuniéndose con el Rey Dorado y compartiendo una taza de té. Fushimi sabiendo que  _Cathedral_ seguía por su camino original ya que la Tragedia de Kagutsu no se había realizado; por tanto Hisui Nagare no había muerto y renacido como el Rey Verde, ni Neko -Ameno Miyabi- como  _strain_ . Eso era un alivio, una parte del futuro de la que no se debería preocupar:  _JUNGLE_ no existía, por tanto no podía hacer daño respaldada por el Rey Gris ni planear tomar la  _Dresden Slate_ para que su poderes camparan a sus anchas a lo largo de todo Japón.

 

Fushimi sin Misaki durante todo aquel tiempo.

 

Ese último año pasa y por fin él y Yata se encuentran. Al igual que la vez anterior le salva de unos matones, y aunque Saruhiko trata de comportarse como antes no es consciente de como brillan sus ojos y como todo su cuerpo parece relajarse. Misaki es un idiota, pero la mirada en los ojos de aquel extraño -que seguramente es solo tímido, juzgando por su comportamiento- revuelve algo dentro de él.

 

En esta ocasión logra involver a Fushimi con el Equipo Yata, pero el de pelo negro mantiene su actitud fría y distante; y el de cabello anaranjado descubre las verdaderas opiniones de sus amigos cuando estos las expresan en voz alta frente a Saruhiko, convencidos por su cara molesta de que él opina lo mismo. Antes de que Yata pueda mover un músculo es sorprendido por la ferocidad con que el de gafas les responde, defendiéndole. Nadie podría creer que bajo su comportamiento aburrido y rostro impasible en realidad Fushimi piensa que Yata es genial e increíble -una de las pocas veces el menor expresará a viva voz aquello, Misaki tuvo mucha suerte de poder oírlo en persona-, aunque eso no quita que descubrir lo de sus otros amigos así es mucho más cruel.

 

Los días pasan y ahora son solo ellos dos sentados juntos a la hora del almuerzo, o jugando partidas en modo cooperativo en salones recreativos, o visitando la casa Yata, o estudiando juntos. Al más bajito le preocupan las negativas de Fushimi a comer verduras y su pronunciada palidez, y también esas tardes que no pueden pasar juntos porque tiene que reunirse con alguien importante -pronto Saruhiko y Habari cambian sus reuniones para las mañanas de domingo a petición del preadolescente. Curioso por saber quién es esa persona de la que el futuro miembro del Clan Azul no ha hablado, Habari les sigue una tarde al terminar la escuela. Es relajante, ver a Fushimi-kun responder con palabras duras pero con un trasfondo amable en la voz, verle inmerso en una partida de dos contra el mundo como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y el adulto sonríe y se va, creyendo que no ha sido descubierto. Saruhiko le lanza una mirada a su espalda mientras está saliendo del ciber-café.

 

Llega su segundo año, y como regalo de cumpleaños Fushimi le compra un monopatín. Es de un rojo explosivo y potente en la parte de abajo, con las siluetas de un bate y varios cuchillos a su alrededor delineados en azul oscuro, y emocionado Misaki le abraza con fuerza mientras salta de puro contento; al principio el más alto se congela de la sorpresa, pero pronto suelta un "Tch" sin molestia alguna y le devuelve el abrazo con tranquilidad. A partir de entonces Yata practica con el monopatín religiosamente, con la mirada azul de Fushimi siguiéndole minuciosamente, atento para intervenir si ve que su amigo va a estamparse.

 

El otoño llega, y por su cumpleaños Misaki le invita a su casa a dormir y le prepara la cena; hay algunas verduras entre toda la carne, pero cortadas pequeñitas, y el esfuerzo de su amigo conmueve a Saruhiko -ese niño está tan cerca, tan cerca de ser su Misaki, que aunque se divierte mucho cuando están juntos a veces algo comprime su corazón. Nostalgia, probablemente-, que por una vez intenta comérselo todo. La familia Yata es como los recordaba, ruidosos y amables, pero esta vez el de gafas sabe qué esperar y no es tan sorprendente cuando Minoru se encariña con él -incluso es capaz de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa-. Pronto sin embargo son solo él y Misaki en el dormitorio que este último comparte con su hermano pequeño, jugando videojuegos y chinchándose amistosamente el uno al otro.

 

En cuanto a su prima, Oogai Aya, nunca ha tenido una particular preocupación sobre ella, y considerando impráctica la idea de convertirla en su enemiga aún con sus serias y educadas maneras Saruhiko la ha tratado con amabilidad cortés y al igual que en el pasado se les unió a él y Misaki en la escuela. De vez en cuando también ve a su propia madre; no es que ella esté interesada en él como persona, y lo mismo puede decirse de su abuelo las pocas veces que se ha tenido que reunir toda la familia, pero es un joven que no da problemas, y a pesar de sus notas escolares el viejo Fushimi ha comprendido con facilidad la inteligencia de su nieto -no es como si éste último se haya molestado sobremanera en ocultarla- y le parece interesante conocer las opiniones de su descendiente acerca de los diversos cursos de acción que puede tomar su empresa. A Saruhiko aquello no podría importarle menos, pero tener bajo la manga el respaldo de su familia puede ser una baza útil, y eso es lo que cuenta al fin y al cabo.

 

Fin de año se acerca, y aunque la Navidad anterior pudo pasarla con los Yata este año su familia se reúne por orden de su abuelo. Mientras esperan a que lleguen las doce de la noche dos mensajes le llegan; uno a esa red social que ha creado él mismo para hablar con Misaki, y otro a la que fabricó para _Scepter 4_. Llama a éstos últimos, con su par de auriculares bien introducidos en sus orejas, y atiende a su pedido con la mayor profesionalidad: coordina las acciones del equipo especial para que la captura de tres criminales _strains_ resulte fácil y sencilla. Al colgar Kisa y su abuelo salen desde detrás de su esquina; lo más que admite ante ellos es que trabaja a tiempo parcial para un órgano del Gobierno cuyo nombre no puede revelar por motivos de confidencialidad, sólo para ser interrumpida su conversación por una nueva llamada, esta vez del Capitán -"¡Fushimi-kun, de verdad que eres increíble! Llevábamos una semana persiguiendo a esos tres; ¡debimos haberte pedido ayuda desde el principio! Cuando terminen tus vacaciones te invitaremos a comer como agradecimiento"-. Con una mirada exasperada Saruhiko le pide que en lugar de eso hagan su maldito trabajo.

 

Marzo llega, y con él el principio de su tercer y último año. Mientras Misaki duerme con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Saruhiko, este último se pregunta qué hacer. No existe un _JUNGLE_ que perseguir, ni tampoco un Niki que le haga escapar de su casa para dormir en ciber-cafeterías. No es como si ellos dos tuviesen una razón para irse de casa, no una tan imperiosa como la que tuvieron en su momento. Sigue estando, por supuesto, el sentimiento que tiene su amigo de no pertenecer a su familia, pero esta vez Fushimi está decidido a que en los próximos cinco años los Yata mantengan una buena comunicación con su hijo -no es como si la señora Yata les hubiese abrazado con fuerza la primera vez que fueron a cenar para acto seguido tirarles de las orejas y protestarles por su falta de llamadas y visitas, ni que Minoru y Megumi se hubiesen pegado a ellos como su sombra durante el tiempo que duró su visita, en absoluto. Es únicamente que Saruhiko está convencido de que Misaki será más feliz pudiendo contar con su familia, y la felicidad de Misaki es lo más importante-. Y quizá su amigo podría continuar sus estudios, seguramente con su ayuda el mayor acabará arreglándoselas. Y de irse a vivir a algún lado, la antigua Shizume -Shibuya ahora que la Caída de Kagutsu nunca llegó a suceder- es la primera opción, Misaki merece conocer _Homra_ -aunque Saruhiko nunca le pondrá voz a estas palabras.

 

-Hey, Saruhiko- debajo de él Misaki parpadea somnoliento-. ¿En qué piensas?- el de pelo negro baja su vista para encarar esos ojos grandes y avellanados, ponderando cuánto contarle.

 

-Pensaba en que no tengo interés en seguir estudiando; después de todo, no hay nada que la preparatoria o la Universidad me puedan enseñar- una sonrisa enorme se extiende por la boca del de cabello anaranjado; su amigo es un genio inteligentísimo y no duda de la certeza de sus palabras- y de todas formas tengo un trabajo a tiempo parcial en que el jefe está esperando a que sea lo bastante mayor como para contratarme a jornada completa.

 

-¡Wow, Saruhiko, eso es genial!- exclama un entusiasmado Misaki-. ¡Podríamos, yo qué sé, irnos a vivir juntos! ¡Claro que yo también debería encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para no cargarte a ti con todo el marrón, pero seguro que sería increíble!- y sus pupilas brillaban ilusionadas, y Saruhiko no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, feliz, llena de sincero aprecio, sus ojos rodeados de arruguitas, y Misaki habría podido contar con una mano las veces que su amigo le ha mostrado ese rostro y le sobrarían dedos todavía.

 

-La verdad, si estoy con Misaki siento que podríamos conquistar el mundo- y aunque no lo dijo directamente, Misaki supo que era su forma de decirle que sí, que estaba a bordo. Al mismo tiempo su corazón sufrió un vuelco; un aire melancólico envolvía a su amigo y no entendía el motivo de ello. A veces, cuando esperaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto a que le llegara el sueño recordaba esa expresión que le dolía en el alma, y que era uno de los motivos por los que pensaba que Saruhiko no sólo era impresionante, sino también fascinante. Como si fuera un espíritu que se le escapaba entre los dedos de vez en cuando.

 

Contarle su decisión a su madre no fue fácil, pero costó menos de lo que le había costado la primera vez -aunque ni siquiera entonces le había resultado tan difícil, no cuando irse de casa significaba proteger a su amigo y darle una casa de verdad-. Quizá porque Saruhiko le había convencido para que estudiase para convertirse en chef, y por tanto no estaba abandonando los estudios por completo, sino simplemente marchándose de casa. Y fue el propio Fushimi quien sugirió que visitasen a los Yata una vez al mes para aliviar las preocupaciones de la señora Yata -eso definitivamente ayudó a facilitar su marcha-. En cuanto a dónde vivirían, Saruhiko ya tenía una idea: en lugar de aquel sitio en que se acomodaron la primera vez alquiló un apartamento de tres habitaciones, cocina-comedor, salita y cuarto de baño a medio camino entre el bar _Homra_ y los cuarteles de _Scepter 4_ -y dedicó un pellizco de sus ahorros a comprar aquel lugar de su vida pasada en un arranque de sentimentalismo-. Era totalmente diferente al primer sitio que compartieron -cada uno con habitación propia, con bastante iluminación natural, en un barrio agradable... Muy similar al sitio al que Misaki se mudó durante aquellos dos últimos años después de que Fushimi pasase más noches en el sofá de su anterior apartamento que en su habitación en _Scepter 4_ -. No muy lejos de allí Yata se inscribió a una Academia de Cocina, de la que iba y venía montado sobre el monopatín que Saruhiko le había regalado y pronto se instalaron en una especia de rutina.

 

Misaki se encargaba de las tareas de la casa -Fushimi había insistido en que de momento no hacía falta que trabajase; él pagaba y el otro atendía las labores del hogar y se centraba en sacar adelante sus estudios- y mientras estaba en las clases Saruhiko se encontraba con Habari y Kokujouji, y manejaba el trabajo que le daban generalmente rodeado por un montón de ordenadores en la que había sido su base secreta con Misaki en su vida pasada. Seguía manteniendo el contacto con Mikoto por teléfono, a fin de cuentas era un informante mucho más rápido y fiable para prevenir los problemas en el territorio de los Rojos, aunque nunca más habían vuelto a verse en persona tras aquella vez que el de ojos dorados tomó oficialmente su cargo como Tercer Rey.

 

Regresaba a la hora de la comida para probar el nuevo experimento en que su amigo estuviese trabajando y después por la tarde jugaban videojuegos, visitaban arcades, hacían la compra o simplemente contemplaba al más bajito practicar sus trucos con el monopatín. A veces su abuelo le llamaba para consultarle su opinión o requiriendo sus servicios como avezado hacker y programador.

 

El verano en que Misaki cumpliría 16 se acercaba, y con él el final de Habari, sólo había que fijarse en el estado de su Espada de Damocles, empeorando rápidamente tras el asesinato de Kagutsu a pesar del estricto control del que el Rey Azul hacía gala -siendo justos, Fushimi se maravillaba de que hubiese aguantado tanto por pura fuerza de voluntad; si no hubiese matado al anterior Rey Rojo igual habría podido mantener su reinado por más tiempo que en la línea original de tiempo*-. Se encontraron una mañana en una cafetería; el de aspecto más adulto luciendo una sonrisa triste y resignada. En silencio removieron sus cafés, no había nada que pudieran decir y Habari Jin no culpaba, pese a todo, al adolescente por saberlo. Aquello era simplemente inevitable, y si algo tenía la culpa, era la _Dresden Slate_ cuyo poder trastocaba al mundo sin consideración alguna.

 

-Originalmente, es uno de tus hombres el que te mató para evitar un segundo cráter como el de Kagutsu- le dice al adolescente cuando se separan-. Al no haber ocurrido esa tragedia no sé si encontrarán la determinación necesaria para llevarlo a cabo- una mirada firme, directa, colmada de respeto silencioso y con algo de tristeza-. Si esa persona es incapaz de hacerlo, lo más que puedo ofrecerte es ocuparme yo.

 

Esa es una de las últimas conversaciones profundas que mantienen. Habari comprende muy bien la importancia de esas palabras; aun parco en su manera de expresarse, a lo largo de los años Fushimi ha ilustrado cristalinamente el alcance de los daños que la Caída de una Espada de Damocles originó en su tiempo, y aunque ciertamente el saberse camino a su tumba no le es agradable, encuentra en cierto modo reconfortante saber que los niños que juegan en la calle y sus hombres que llevan años siguiéndole podrán seguir adelante sin que su caída les mate. _"¿Pero a qué coste?"_ , se pregunta a sí mismo, mientras recuerda con amargura la esbelta y delicada figura de Fushimi. Aquel niño -nunca ha podido dejar de verlo como tal- carga ya demasiado sobre sus hombros.

 

Por su parte, Saruhiko reflexiona sobre visitar al actual Rey Incoloro y sus dos súbditos, sobre todo sabiendo que el mayor, Mishakuji Yukari, les abandonará pronto según la línea de su tiempo. No cree que el joven amante de la belleza vaya a encontrarse con un _JUNGLE_ por ahí, pero no estará de más que se asegure de que no vaya a crearle problemas. En cuanto a Gojou Sukuna, es todavía un niño de unos 8, 9 años; lo más que hace es revisar en los archivos y registros de los colegios de todo Japón. Avisa a Misaki de que hará un viaje de dos días por trabajo; su amigo le despide en la estación con dos cajas de comida hecha en casa y le desea suerte. Saruhiko no se da cuenta, pero una sonrisa adorna sus labios en el tren-bala.

 

Su visita es precedida por una carta de Kokujouji, aunque no está seguro de cuánto les habrá contado a Ichigen Miwa y sus acólitos cuando Yukari-san -insistió en que le llamara así, e incluso alabó el color de ojos del pelinegro y su suave cabellera- le recibe en la vacía estación. Conversan cortésmente, intercambiando impresiones acerca de lo que es vivir en el campo en contraposición a la ciudad. Cuando llegan al lugar de se alojan los tres miembros del Clan Incoloro Saruhiko y Miwa comparten una taza de té mientras observan a Kuroh y Yukari practicar con sus espadas; en algún punto de la tarde el futuro Azul toma un bokken* para practicar, demostrando estar -sorprendentemente para sus tres anfitriones- a la par que Mishakuji.

 

No es hasta que cae la noche y los dos allegados del Key se duermen que Saruhiko le explica el motivo de su presencia allí, revelándole el alcance de daños ocasionado por su sucesor y los diferentes caminos que sus dos aprendices escogen. Por supuesto que con la desaparición de _JUNGLE_ , y con Otori Seigo -a quien conoció como Iwafune Tenkei- creyendo firmemente todavía en sus valores no hay forma de que Yukari vaya a unírseles, y probablemente el próximo Rey Incoloro ni siquiera intente absorber el aura de los otros Reyes -tras su concienzuda investigación en su pasada vida, Saruhiko estaba más de un 90% convencido de que el planeamiento del asesinato de Totsuka Tatara para presionar los niveles de _Weissman_ del Rey Rojo debía su crédito a Nagare e Iwa-, pero no está de más que le avise. Después de todo, el poder de conocer el futuro que Ichigen ostenta ha sido enturbiado por su insólita existencia, como el mismo Rey ha podido notar a lo largo del tiempo desde que Fushimi nació; el futuro que él ve es el que debió haber sido, mientras que Fushimi está haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para transicionar ese futuro a uno más llevadero e indoloro.

 

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se separan, lo hace tras intercambiar contactos con Ichigen y dejarles dicho a sus aprendices que si alguna vez visitan Tokyo le avisen. No sonríe cuando lo dice -Saruhiko sólo sonríe cerca de Misaki- pero tiene un aire gentil -o por lo menos no tan amenazador- que se transmite a través de su mirada. Yatogami se despide de él efusivamente, contento de haber hecho un nuevo amigo, Yukari sacude delicadamente sus dedos y Miwa le dirige una última sonrisa que encierra comprensión. No es fácil saber el futuro, él entiende eso mejor que nadie, y a diferencia de Fushimi, él no hará nada por cambiarlo, por eso se retiró al campo en su día. Aunque ha de admitir que respeta los esfuerzos del joven.

-~-~-~-

Yata no hace demasiadas preguntas acerca del trabajo de Fushimi. Sabe que tiene que ver con ordenadores y estrategias, y que a veces requiere de su presencia física; pero le empieza a preocupar cuando a su regreso de visitar al Rey Incoloro Saruhiko parece agotado, drenado mentalmente, absolutamente exhausto. Están en medio de la estación con un montón de gente a su alrededor, pero aún así el más alto se encorva para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Misaki, y la manera en que sus manos se aferran a la camiseta del más bajo no es normal.

 

A partir de entonces el mayor comienza a notar cosas en las que no se había fijado mucho antes, en gran parte debido a que duermen en habitaciones separadas, como que Saruhiko duerme muy pocas horas. No porque tenga muchas cosas que hacer -aunque de vez en cuando esa también puede ser una razón- sino porque tiene pesadillas. Lo descubre una noche en que se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua y escuchó los débiles quejidos de su amigo, que despertó sudoroso y agitado tras ser sacudido con cuidado por su compañero de apartamento. A qué le teme tanto, no tiene ni idea. Saruhiko no se lo ha dicho, pero en ocasiones se rasca compulsivamente su clavícula izquierda y en más de una ocasión a llegado a hacerse sangre.

 

A partir de entonces Yata decide dejar su puerta abierta, e incluso obliga a Fushimi a prometerle que se irá con él si se despierta por una pesadilla; tras decirle esto el más joven le sorprende con las lágrimas que involuntariamente se le han formado en los ojos. Misaki no es el más listo de los dos, pero tiene intuición y esta le dice que su amigo guarda muchos secretos dolorosos; hay una parte de sí mismo que está convencida de que parte de esos secretos tienen que ver con él por esa mirada deprimida que a veces le dirige y que enseguida trata de ocultar si descubre a Misaki contemplándole, y pese a que Misaki es impulsivo por naturaleza está decidido a saber por qué _y_ a esperar a que su mejor amigo reúna coraje suficiente para contárselo -al menos por un rato. Si Saruhiko decide alargar esta situación por más de un mes Yata explotará por su cuenta y le obligará a contarle la verdad... O eso se dice, porque aunque Saruhiko parece ser fuerte e independiente Misaki no puede evitar ver esa delicadeza de su amigo, y haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por no hacerle sufrir-. Y mientras tanto, bromean y ríen como si no pasara nada.

-~-~-~-

La primera vez que Yata ve a Mikoto y su pandilla está esperando en un transitado cruce a que el semáforo se ponga en verde, en la calle de enfrente están ellos. De alguna manera su viejo amigo Kamamoto le reconoce y se reencuentran con alegría.

 

-¡Yata-san, qué de tiempo!- y Misaki sonríe ampliamente, porque desde que se marchó de casa quién más habla con él es Saruhiko y este sólo le llama por su nombre -aunque para ser honestos, gracias al más alto ya está casi insensibilizado frente a la feminidad de su nombre- y es un cambio agradable el que alguien le llame por su apellido con cierto respeto.

 

-¡Hombre, Rikio!- coge su monopatín bajo el brazo. Los demás chicos del Clan Rojo han continuado su camino tras despedirse de Kamamoto para dejar a los dos amigos de la infancia a su aire, y como viene de hacer la compra Misaki le invita a comer. Tras avisar a Saruhiko y Kusanagi se dirigen hacia el apartamento del más bajito en amigable camaradería, contándose qué ha sido de su vida desde que unos cuatro años atrás Yata se mudara.

 

Indudablemente, Misaki no puede evitar hablar de Saruhiko, el mejor amigo que ha tenido nunca. De lo inteligente y genial que es, de lo amable que es aunque parezca siempre un gruñón burlón y, por supuesto, lo mucho que le preocupa por lo cansado que parece a veces. Cuando Kamamoto sigue a Yata para entrar al apartamento tras proferir un emocionado "¡Con permiso!" no espera encontrar a un Saruhiko que de tan concentrado que está sobre el ordenador ni les escucha llegar. Una llamada le llega entonces a su PDA y contesta inmediatamente.

 

-Fushimi- lo que sea que le hayan dicho debe ser grave, dada la mala manera en que se le ha ensombrecido la cara-. ¡No me jodas, maldita sea!- aquello parece asustar a Yata, que nunca ha visto a su amigo tan alterado-. ¡Sí, envía un vehículo a recogerme, trataré de llegar lo antes posible!- cuelga bruscamente, masajea el puente de su nariz con una mano y se gira entonces en dirección a Yata y su invitado. Aquello parece darle una idea, porque los dos recién llegados le ven marcando números a toda velocidad; afortunadamente no tiene que esperar demasiado a que le contesten, pero por desgracia quien responde no es el dueño del móvil al que llama-. Me da igual que esté durmiendo- la irritación de su tono le da un trasfondo grave, rasposo a su voz, casi ladra esas palabras más que pronunciarlas-, ¡esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte, así que despiértale y pásale el móvil!- si algo saca en claro Kamamoto de eso es que un Fushimi Saruhiko al que se le tuercen los planes es una fuerza de la naturaleza a la que no se quiere enfrentar-. ¡Ah, Mikoto!- aquel nombre llama la atención del rubio, no en vano su Rey se llama igual-. Escúchame atentamente: estamos en peligro de que la Espada de Habari caiga de un momento a otro. Vienen a por mí, le prometí que yo me encargaría de todo cuando llegase el caso, pero si por algún motivo no puedo llegar a tiempo, por favor te lo pido, _asegúrate_ de que no caiga. Te estoy mandando las coordenadas ahora mismo, _y no lo olvides_ \- remarca esas últimas cuatro palabras imprimiéndoles toda la urgencia e importancia de que es capaz _-_ : espera hasta el último segundo. La presión por acabar con un Rey sobrecargará tus niveles de _Weissman_ , así que hazlo sólo en caso de que no haya otra salida- aparentemente, su interlocutor le pregunta algo, dada la forma en que Saruhiko contesta-. Zenjou Gouki es quien lo hizo la primera vez, pero no puedo asegurar que vaya a hacerlo en esta ocasión.

 

Rikio no entiende esa charla incomprensible -y lo mismo va para Misaki- pero le huele a peligro y a que Fushimi está metido en un negocio más turbio de lo que Yata cree, y no le gusta un pelo. Tras colgar Saruhiko se incorpora velozmente, mirando a Misaki a los ojos. De nuevo está presente, esa tristeza que el mayor no comprende del todo, pero su mirada se endurece con rapidez antes de dirigirse a Kamamoto.

 

-Te lo suplico, protege a Misaki con todo tu poder- es un comando desesperado, más un ruego que una orden, pero Rikio se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo con un nudo en el estómago. Ese enclenque con gafas es prácticamente lo opuesto a su Rey, pero tiene también un carisma magnético a su manera.

 

Y entonces, tras observar a Misaki una vez más, registrando cada detalle de su piel tostada por el sol, sus ojos avellanas y su anaranjado cabello que sigue igual que cuando iban al instituto, Saruhiko le dirige una de esas contadas sonrisas que revuelven el interior del más bajo.

 

-Te prometo que volveré, Misaki- y después de decir eso se marcha, dejando atrás a dos viejos amigos perplejos, muy confundidos y llenos de preocupación.

-~-~-~-

Los miedos de Fushimi resultan ser infundados; Zenjou sí ha sido capaz de matar a Habari. Una espada en el corazón del Rey, ante los ojos atónitos del resto de miembros del Clan Azul. Alejado de éstos, Mikoto se encuentra cruzado de brazos con un cigarrillo medio consumido entre sus labios. Decidido, mas con una expresión algo débil, Fushimi se acerca en medio de aquel silencio atronador al Rey Azul y a su mano derecha, para escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre que creyó en su historia y sacó a Fushimi Niki de su vida. Aún así su expresión parece imperturbable para aquellos que no le conocen en profundidad.

 

En silencio Suoh se da la vuelta para regresar a _Homra_ , donde ha dejado al resto de sus hombres con pocas explicaciones. Izumo y Tatara estarán enfadados con él por negarse a contarles acerca de aquel maleducado Fushimi cuyas indicaciones ha seguido con la mayor rapidez y diligencia. La existencia de aquel -o por mejor decir, de los conocimientos que posee- es información reservada únicamente para los Reyes -Zenjou es el único sin aquel rango que sabe acerca de las circunstancias que han llevado a Saruhiko a donde está-; como bien le advirtió el adolescente la primera vez que se encontraron, porque su cabeza guarda detalles de muertes y desgracias que aunque intenta evitar, no siempre lo logra. Y los Reyes, que poseen poderes que podrían evitar esas tragedias y que aún así a veces también fallan son los únicos capaces de entender su desazón.

 

Contemplativo y silencioso, cuando llega al bar se derrumba sobre el sofá, rememorando al delgado muchacho y la tensión que se ha reflejado en su alterado tono de voz durante la última llamada. Las pocas veces que han hablado por teléfono siempre estaba calmado. Serio también; si no recordase su aspecto infantil creería estar tratando con un adulto... Que al fin y al cabo es lo que es; si murió a los 22 años en realidad está tratando con un hombre de más de 30. Otra cosa que le ha impresionado es como a pesar de no contar con un aura todavía el joven no ha mostrado problema alguno en sortear los escombros que surcaban por el aire durante la caída de la espada. Su expresión mientras observaba el desenlace era la de quien ha divisado todo tipo de cosas hasta el punto de que aquello era sólo otra más. Eran sus ojos lo único que transmitían cierta culpabilidad y lamento mientras al lado de Mikoto veía a Zenjou asestar el golpe final; las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su andar determinado daban la impresión de que el joven se creía en control de la situación.

 

Irritándose ligeramente consigo mismo por seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya ha terminado Mikoto se gira en el sofá, dándole la espalda a los demás.

-~-~-~-

Desde el apartamento Kamamoto ha presenciado la caída de la gran espada azul, similar a la que su Rey a veces convoca sobre sus cabezas, y las ruedecitas dentro de su cerebro empiezan a girar, diciéndole que muy probablemente ese "Mikoto" con el que Fushimi ha hablado antes es el mismo Mikoto-san a quien él sigue. _"Fushimi Saruhiko... ¿Quién eres tú? Si conoces al Rey de_ Homra _debes ser de los nuestros. Pero entonces, ¿por qué nunca te he visto?"_

 

En la cocina Misaki prepara varios platos de comida nervioso, más por hacer algo que porque tenga hambre -se le ha cerrado el estómago de preocupación- y se vuelve hacia la puerta de entrada con una agilidad y rapidez pasmosas cuando esta empieza a abrirse.

 

-¡Saruhiko!- corre hacia él, aliviado de verle aparentemente intacto salvo por su cabello, que se encuentra despeinado-. ¡Menos mal que estás bien!- con manos algo temblorosas sujeta los brazos de más joven, quien nuevamente se agacha para reposar su frente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

 

-Misaki- enlaza su nombre con un suspiro al final. Tras unos instantes de silencio en que Rikio no se ve capaz de pronunciar palabra Saruhiko se yergue de nuevo y encara los ojos marrones de su amigo-. Estoy en casa.

 

El esbelto joven no explica lo ocurrido, más allá de reconocer que surgió un problema y acogerse a la confidencialidad de la información, y en lugar de eso más calmado decide presentarse al rubio -y delgado, puesto que el verano apenas acaba de empezar- invitado de su compañero de piso. Kamamoto podría jurar que no le ha visto nunca antes de aquel día, y no puede decir que sea capaz de advertir las emociones ocultas tras la expresión molesta del de ojos azules, pero algo en su manera de mirarle le incomoda extrañamente. Como si aquel amigo de Yata le conociera de antes, como si supiese cosas de él -menuda tontería el pensar así, se dice interiormente el chico, cuando no se han encontrado nunca hasta aquel día.

 

Aquella no fue la última vez que quedaron. El pelirrojo estaba contentísimo de haberse reencontrado con su amigo de la infancia, y el hecho de que Saruhiko fuese -algo- menos desagradable con Rikio de lo que era con otras personas le parecía una señal estupenda de que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Por supuesto, Kamamoto no le contó nada acerca de sus sospechas con respecto a Fushimi, porque Yata era tan sólo un chico normal que no entendía de Reyes. O no lo hacía hasta el día en que se toparon él y Saruhiko juntos al Clan Rojo, habiéndose asegurado el de gafas de que las circunstancias eran lo más similares posibles a la primera vez, sin contar el hecho de que en esa ocasión sí que les siguieron hasta el bar.

 

Tras aquella vez que Misaki le rescató en los cuarteles de _JUNGLE_ los dos se habían juntado un par de veces para tratar de hablar y entenderse. Casi tres años más tarde a Fushimi todavía le costaba explicar todas las razones que condujeron a su decisión de abandonar _Homra_ , la más destacada su necesidad de que Misaki le mirase sólo a él -que le llamaran cobarde, pero se veía incapaz de admitir aquello en voz alta-. Lo que su viejo amigo sí había logrado a arrancarle a cucharones forzados fueron algunos de esos pequeños detalles que contribuyeron a volver aquel tiempo aún más confuso y odioso: el virus de Aya que le hacía ver a Niki en otras personas, los breves encuentros con Munakata, como este le había salvado cuando el Rey Verde se coló en su base secreta, las últimas palabras de Mikoto y la explicación de Anna...

 

Incluso, días antes de morir, había sido capaz de admitir ante Misaki que si este no hubiese mencionado a _Homra_ aquella vez, si se hubiese limitado a hablar de la amistad que tenían entre ellos aparte del clan, quizá se hubiese quedado o por lo menos se habría marchado de otra forma menos hiriente. Llegó a decirle que si no hubiese abierto la boca, probablemente le habría pedido que le acompañara a _Scepter 4_.

 

Yata había sido muy paciente con él, pese a que a Saruhiko le costaba hablar de aquel tiempo. Obviamente, no podía entenderlo todo, pero decidió aceptar las palabras de Fushimi cuando este le dijo que no, no se disculpaba por quemarse la marca de _Homra_ , por irse con los Azules y enfrentarse a él y reírse de sus ideales a cada oportunidad; Misaki había hecho exactamente eso siendo incapaz de siquiera ver lo mal que estaba el menor con los Rojos.

 

Saruhiko escuchó también el punto de vista de Yata, que idolatraba a Mikoto por haberles salvado a ambos -amargamente se había tragado el de gafas el nudo de su garganta mordiéndose la lengua- y creía que tras haber sido rescatados los dos podrían vivir felices, podrían tener una familia -"Ahí es donde te equivocaste completamente, Misaki" le había dicho con cierta acidez subrayando su tono de voz. "Yo no soy como tú, yo no tenía necesidad de una familia ni de amigos. No quiero algo tan frágil y estúpido que yo mismo puedo romper, igual que no lo quería entonces. Así que lo destrocé". "¡Pero no tenías que haberlo hecho, Saru, yo estaba allí, podría...!". "¿Estabas de verdad, Misaki?" le había interrumpido el más alto, mirándole con sus ojos llenos de silencioso sufrimiento. "¿Estabas, cuando fuiste incapaz de verlo? Vivíamos juntos, pero la primera vez que volviste a mirarme de verdad, atentamente, fue después de que quemara esta marca". Estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared uno al lado del otro, y Fushimi había golpeado el lugar en que estaba su quemado tatuaje con rudeza contenida en su puño cerrado; el contundente sonido del choque fue una prueba más del odio que Saruhiko sentía por aquellas llamas grabadas en su piel. Tras aquello ninguno de los dos había dicho nada por un rato. A Misaki se le fueron formando lágrimas de frustración e impotencia en las comisuras de sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo había pasado su amigo? Habría querido decirle que podría haberle hecho saber de sus problemas, pero se tragó esas palabras porque en realidad Fushimi Saruhiko nunca había abierto la boca cuando algo iba mal. Siempre había sido el trabajo de Yata el ver cuándo su amigo necesitaba su ayuda, pero aquella vez supuso tontamente que contando con _Homra_ Saruhiko hablaría por sí mismo de tener algún problema, y como resultado Saru se fue al único sitio en que le recibieron. La culpabilidad se asentó en sus entrañas.

 

Teniendo esa conversación junto con otras en su cabeza, a Saruhiko no le cuesta tanto el no mostrar una expresión molesta, manteniendo su rostro impasible mientras Misaki da vueltas por el local, charlando amistosamente con Dewa, Bandou y Kamamoto mientras él se queda en la que fue su esquina. Mikoto y Totsuka también están allí, sobre el sofá -el pelirrojo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del otro- hasta que el de ojos dorados se levanta tranquilo. Ensimismado, ni siquiera percibe el tenue llamado de atención de Tatara, ni las miradas curiosas de Izumo y los demás chicos cuando se va al otro lado de la barra y prepara dos bebidas alcohólicas; una para sí mismo y otra para Saruhiko, que la acepta con un leve bufido resignado antes de entrechocar los cristales y beberse el contenido de un trago al igual que el Rey Rojo. El bar se mantiene en completo silencio por unos instantes, y antes de que el resto del clan empiece a emocionarse por lo geniales que han sido su Rey y ese chiquillo que lleva ahí media tarde, Mikoto inicia una conversación con el adolescente.

 

-¿Algo importante a la vista, Fushimi?- se miran a los ojos; ahora que él y Yata van a ser aceptados en _Homra_ el Rey no piensa seguir ocultando la ayuda que los servicios del de gafas han brindado a su Clan.

 

-¿Has hecho algún enemigo entre las mafias últimamente?- antes de que Suoh le conteste continúa hablando-. Entre mañana y pasado mañana tratarán de secuestrar a alguien, probablemente Totsuka dada su fama como el más débil de tus hombres. Si no fuésemos recién llegados y por tanto supiesen de nosotros, quizá intentarían venir a por Misaki y yo mismo dado que aún no tenemos tu aura roja- jugueteó distraídamente con la copa de cristal entre sus dedos-. Recomiendo ir en grupos de dos como mínimo y tener el GPS encendido en las PDAs, aunque supongo que como Rey serías capaz de hacerte una idea de dónde estaría el miembro de tu Clan que raptaran.

 

Sus palabras han tornado la atmósfera seria y pesada; Kusanagi había tenido sus sospechas debido a su apellido, aunque aquel joven apático y antisocial no se parecía en nada al iracundo Fushimi que casi le había despellejado vivo aquella vez que contestó al móvil de Mikoto cerca de un mes atrás; pero acababa de confirmar que sí, él era ese mismo Fushimi que solía informar a Mikoto acerca de los movimientos entre gangsters y actividades de _strains_ , y aunque maravillado por la juventud de Saruhiko apenas puede controlar el escalofrío que le sobreviene. Los ojos azules de quien acaba de hablar no son los de un niño, después de todo, ni tampoco esa forma de beber alcohol.

 

Misaki no es ciego; intuye desde hace tiempo que un peso atrapa a Saruhiko, y aunque debería ser emocionante que aparentemente su amigo conozca a Mikoto-san ya de antes, no puede evitar preocuparse -y aquella manera de beber, nunca antes le había visto tragarse nada tan rápido-. A veces su amigo parece muy delicado, como si una mala mirada fuese a quebrarlo; pero eso es ante los ojos de Yata. Los demás tan sólo alcanzan a ver su fachada estoica y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

 

Y día tras día el tiempo avanza. Pronto Saruhiko y Misaki comparten de nuevo un mismo tatuaje en llamas sobre sus clavículas -Misaki no puede evitar notar que está en el mismo lugar en que su amigo siempre se araña inconscientemente-, de nuevo al menor le avisan de que su padre ha muerto -esta vez no se molesta en ir a ver el cuerpo-, informa a Mikoto acerca de una _strain_ que necesita su ayuda y poco después el Rey regresa con una desvanecida Kushina Anna en brazos.

 

Cuando ella despierta sus ojos son inexorablemente atraídos hacia Mikoto, como era de esperar, y a ese hermoso y cálido rojo que guarda en su interior. Totsuka está cerca, y aunque su color no sea tan brillante o bonito es suave y amable, y aunque ella no lo menciona se siente arropada serenamente. La tercera persona que llama su atención es Saruhiko; el pobre es prácticamente un _strain_ debido a su renacimiento, y aunque su rojo es joven, su alma es vieja. Herida, retorcida y sufriendo, y al mismo tiempo desenvolviéndose con cautela y una extraña mezcla entre melancolía y felicidad cuando un chico poco más alto que ella se acerca llevándoles unas bebidas y sentándose al lado del de pelo negro. Y ella sabe que se conocen desde hace mucho a pesar de no haberse encontrado antes, y ve en el fondo de sus pupilas que él lo sabe. Pero él no dice nada y ella tampoco.

 

A partir de entonces se establece una rutina curiosa a la par que extraña. Fushimi no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo marginado que deja pasar la tarde sentado en su esquina con su atención dividida entre su PDA y un portátil, pero un respeto silencioso le rodea. Después de todo, no es sólo un adolescente malhumorado, es un adolescente malhumorado que trabaja seriamente cuyas escasas palabras siempre son útiles. ¿Cuántos hay capaces de predecir ataques nocivos en su territorio? ¿De lanzar cuchillos escondidos impregnados de su aura roja con una precisión asombrosa? Sin mencionar que sus habilidades frente a un ordenador son temibles, y sin contar con la manera en que él y Suoh interaccionan, no como si fuesen súbdito y Rey sino iguales.

 

En cuanto a Anna, divide su tiempo entre Mikoto, Tatara y Saruhiko, y con este último es con el que más habla porque de cierta manera los recuerdos que él guarda son muy similares a la clarividencia que ella posee; como ambos comprenden el peso que hablar de lo que saben conlleva es fácil para ellos entenderse, incluso cuando ella está simplemente sentada a su lado en la barra del bar observándole en silencio mientras trabaja. Y aunque a Saruhiko le duela el corazón, se siente en paz consigo mismo; incluso si se trata de una esperanza vana él está haciendo lo posible para no repetir los errores de su pasado, para que Misaki pueda seguir sonriendo feliz, ignorante del sufrimiento nacido a raíz de la pérdida de Fushimi, Tatara y Mikoto que experimentó el Yata Misaki de sus recuerdos. Incluso si este no es _su_ Misaki, a Saruhiko le basta. Y no le importa ser un egoísta por ello, teniendo esa oportunidad en sus manos está decidido a aprovecharla para hacer las cosas bien, aunque sea a su manera gruñona. Además, este Misaki sigue mirándole incluso después de haber entrado a _Homra_. Se cuelga de sus hombros mirando las líneas de códigos que no puede entender, se mete en la cocina del bar a prepararle algo si lleva mucho tiempo sentado sin moverse. Bromea alegre con los otros, pero también es capaz de separarse de ellos para acompañarle a su esquina mientras juega al último videojuego que Saru le haya programado. Admira a Mikoto, y de verdad siente que los chicos de _Homra_ son una segunda familia para él, pero Saruhiko aprecia sinceramente esos pequeños gestos que su Misaki no tuvo en su momento; y se pregunta si eso era todo lo que habrían necesitado la primera vez para que él no tomase en cuenta la ideología del hombre que contribuyó parcialmente a su genética. Aunque al mismo tiempo, esta vez él posee una comprensión de la situación mucho mayor y es desde luego más maduro que en aquel entonces, y eso seguramente tiene mucho que ver también con su tranquila aceptación.

 

En aquel momento Yata se encuentra sentado en el sofá, sonrojándose por algo que ha dicho Chitose, y habiéndose girado a tiempo para ver su expresión avergonzada Saruhiko no puede ni quiere contener la medio sonrisa burlona que toma lugar en sus labios. Desde el otro lado del bar Totsuka captura ese momento en su cámara de vídeo antigua, y también el momento en que la PDA del adolescente vibra con un mensaje que sorprende momentáneamente al muchacho de ojos azules. Cierra su portátil dejándolo sobre la barra y se levanta de su asiento para encaminarse al sofá en que Misaki sigue sentado enfrentándose a las miradas petulantes de Chitose y Bandou, y le pide sin miramientos que se pegue a una esquina -este se queja no muy ruidosamente, aún no se le ha pegado del todo esa actitud tan agresiva del Clan Rojo, pero acaba haciéndole caso- para acto seguido tirarse sobre el sofá y apoyar la cabeza sobre el regazo del pelirrojo extendiendo el brazo cuya mano sujeta sus gafas sobre sus ojos, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo un sonido de frustración.

 

-¿Saruhiko? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Misaki dejando traslucir su preocupación. Saruhiko guarda silencio unos instantes.

 

-¿Recuerdas ese viaje de dos días que hice por trabajo antes del verano?- Misaki deja escapar un "ajá" a modo de confirmación-. Allí me encontré con tres... podríamos llamarlos, ¿aliados? No son compañeros de trabajo exactamente, pero sí pueden colaborar de vez en cuando, y dado que me acogieron en su casa yo ofrecí la nuestra si venían alguna vez de visita. Lo que no esperaba es que fuesen a venir los tres- soltó un bufido cargado de irritación-. Les recojo mañana antes del medio día y pueden quedarse de una a tres noches, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo les lleve completar lo que han venido a hacer- se quedó en silencio un momento-. Lo siento.

 

Chitose y Bandou se habían quedado callados, algo totalmente comprensible cuando se tiene en cuenta que Fushimi simplemente no se acuesta en el regazo de nadie, no pronuncia tantas palabras seguidas a menos que tengan que ver con trabajo, no pide disculpas, no deja ver su cansancio. Pero a Fushimi no le importan las opiniones de nadie; él quería hacer exactamente eso, dejarse mimar por Misaki un rato, y si el resto de _Homra_ les ven le da igual. De hecho mejor; ellos tendrán al Misaki enérgico, al avergonzado, al valiente, al que grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sobre su honor y su orgullo, pero Saruhiko tiene a todas esas partes de Misaki y también al que le permite únicamente a él que lo llame por su nombre -sin contar a Anna-, al que le deja recostar su peso encima o apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando está agotado y le acaricia el pelo masajeándole con ternura y cuidado, al que le prepara comida casera todos los días y trata de colarle verduras de forma que no pueda notar su textura o sabor. Tal y como esperaba, Misaki esboza una gran sonrisa -no puede verla, pero la intuye en su voz- y le responde que no pasa nada, que para eso tienen una habitación de invitados con dos camas, pero que igual deberían pedirle a su madre un futón; todo ello mientras juguetea con los suaves mechones de Saruhiko, desordenándoselos.

 

Cautelosamente en silencio Totsuka ha ido acercándose para seguir grabándoles, mientras Bandou y Chitose todavía patidifusos no han sido capaces de emitir sonido alguno que pudiera quebrar aquel momento solo entre ellos dos incluso aunque estén en medio de _Homra_. Como si los dos muchachos se encontrasen a solas en su pequeño mundo.

-~-~-~-

Cuando Miwa y sus acompañantes son recibidos con la alegre sonrisa de Yata pueden sentir la calidez asentándose en el interior de su serio acompañante. Algún tipo de carne cocinada extiende su aroma por el apartamento -y de qué manera, se les está haciendo la boca agua- y el bajito muchacho que les ha abierto la puerta luce un bonito delantal azul cielo que Fushimi le regaló cuando consiguió entrar a la Academia de Cocina.

 

Él y Kuroh enseguida empiezan a charlar acerca de trucos a la hora de preparar la comida, mientras Saruhiko termina de preparar la mesa -la mayor parte ya estaba lista, cortesía de su mejor amigo- y les pregunta a Yukari y al Rey Incoloro si querrían ver la tele mientras esperan o no.

 

Durante la comida Yata es informado por Ichigen de que él, al igual que Mikoto-san, es un Rey, y que los otros dos son los únicos miembros de su Clan. Prontamente Misaki sugiere llevarles a _Homra_ , teniendo cuidado de no pararse a pensar -aún no es el momento, mejor esperar a que sus invitados hayan regresado a sus vidas habituales- que Fushimi sabía acerca de los Reyes y los _strains_ mucho antes que Yata, y que nunca le contó nada. Teniendo en consideración que les visitó por motivos de trabajo, es bastante probable que su trabajo tenga que ver con ambos.

 

Los días pasan y su visita termina, con él y Kuroh intercambiando direcciones de correo electrónico -Saruhiko prácticamente les regaló a los tres Incoloros un móvil a cada uno; en caso de que la comunicación sea necesaria no pueden estar dependiendo únicamente de la antigualla que poseía Miwa-. Misaki también le ha preguntado a Kusanagi-san acerca de el "Fushimi" que conocía antes de que los dos entraran al Clan Rojo, aunque no hay mucho que el camarero pueda contarle, más allá de que ha estado informándoles desde los tiempos en que Mikoto adquirió el cargo de Rey oficialmente tras ser informado por el Rey Dorado.

 

Pero si eso es así, entonces su amigo lleva metido en los Clanes antes de que se conocieran por casualidad cuatro años antes -son de hecho por lo menos cinco años en que su mejor amigo ha estado envuelto con _Homra_ -. Eso le preocupa, más de lo que quiere admitir, y no solo porque le haga pensar que Saruhiko es incapaz de confiar en él -eso le molesta un poco, pero no es que sea tan importante en este momento-, sino porque ha podido ver a algunos _strains_ en acción ya, y tiene una cierta voz en el fondo de su cabeza murmurándole que, con toda seguridad, las pesadillas de su mejor amigo tienen que ver con esa parte de sí mismo de la que no le ha hablado que incluye tratar con _strains_ y con Reyes.

 

Lo bueno de Yata es que no es capaz de guardarse sus preocupaciones por mucho tiempo, y aunque ese fuera el caso, Saruhiko es perfectamente capaz de notar cuando algo incordia a su amigo; su primera conversación realmente importante no se hace esperar. Lógicamente, esto para Saru significa que Misaki acaba de conseguir una respuesta de cien puntos incluso cuando el de gafas no ha formulado la pregunta; no se imaginaba el alivio que sentiría cuando su mejor amigo, incluso sin tener las mismas experiencias que tuvieron en su primera vida, fuese capaz de advertir que algo no era normal -aunque no fuese necesariamente malo, desde su punto de vista-. Es también una gran sorpresa; aunque siga siendo un idiota, este Misaki es algo más perceptivo e incluso sutil en su aproximamiento en comparación al amigo que tuvo en su día.

 

No es fácil desvelarle a su compañero de piso toda la verdad acerca de su situación -¿cómo le explicas a la persona que más quieres en el mundo que vivisteis esta vida, aunque de distinta forma, y que te moriste antes de poder arreglar vuestra situación del todo?-, pero se las apaña para no mentirle más que por omisión.

 

A partir de entonces Misaki tiene una visión más completa de lo que ha sido la vida de Saruhiko desde su renacimiento, siendo el hijo adoptado del antiguo Rey del Clan Azul -¿y no es eso una gran sorpresa, que su mejor amigo conozca a los Reyes porque su padre se los presentó cuando era un niño?-, criado en los cuarteles del _Scepter 4_ , colaborando con ambos Clanes y siendo el oponente a las damas del Segundo Rey.

 

Saber estos detalles calma a Misaki más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo cuando Fushimi admite que no podía hablarle de sus secretos cuando sabía perfectamente que el Clan Dorado se especializaba en borrarle la memoria a los civiles que se acercaban demasiado a la verdad de sus poderes. Al mismo tiempo, ese nudo en el estómago que se le crea cada vez que su amigo le mira, rodeado de aquella melancólica aura que no parece advertir, crece hasta estar presente incluso cuando Saruhiko parece estar realmente feliz, o por lo menos concentrado en el último juego que estén pasándose juntos.

 

Le da un vuelco al corazón cuando ve a su mejor amigo convocar sus llamas rojas mientras se enfrentan a los enemigos de _Homra_ -porque sí, juntos ellos dos son invencibles, pero Yata no puede evitar preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Todos los demás le miran y ven a un genio de la informática, a un prodigio en el manejo de su aura y los cuchillos, al informante más rápido, al luchador más independiente; pero él también ve al adolescente que apenas duerme cuatro horas diarias, asaltado por quién sabe qué pesadillas, al estresado trabajador que da lo mejor de sí mismo con la esperanza de que haya menos disturbios, al delicado chico más joven que él que le abraza como si Misaki fuera lo único interponiéndose entre él y el fin del mundo. Y no puede evitar querer protegerle, envolverle en una manta suave y obligarle a comer y dormir, y dejar que todos los demás se resuelvan sin su mejor amigo, porque maldita sea, ha estado metido en esta mierda desde que era un niño y todos sin excepción esperan demasiado de él.

-~-~-~-

Si tuviera que escoger el momento a partir del cual su convivencia mejoró para ser más agradable incluso que en su primera vida antes de entrar a _Homra_ , Saruhiko se daría cuenta de que fue a partir de que admitiera ante Yata que ha tratado con Reyes y Clanes desde muy temprana edad, y normalmente lo habría notado enseguida. Sin embargo, Munakata ha sido escogido una vez más por la _Dresden Slate_ para ser el Rey Azul, y está dándole vida a un nuevo _Scepter 4_ , lo que se traduce en algunos problemas entre él y los soldados que está reclutando y aquellos que trabajaron para Habari antes, y él, como hijo adoptivo de este último y futuro tercero al mando del primero se encuentra en medio del meollo.

 

A decir verdad hay un momento, antes de presentarse ante Munakata en la Torre Mihashira, en que ni siquiera está convencido de que su antiguo Rey vaya a aceptarle de vuelta. Después de todo, Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko es tan solo un simple humano que sirve como comodín para el resto de los Reyes, y no sería seguro que el más reciente Rey confiara en alguien que ha trabajado por casi toda su vida bajo el mando de su predecesor -de hecho, ¿no había sido aquella una causa principal de las desavenencias entre él y los soldados de Habari la primera vez?

 

Pero toda inseguridad resulta ser infundada cuando al volver a ver a Munakata Reisi un suspiro de alivio traidor se le escapa entre los labios, su ceño se suaviza y sus piernas le dejan caer casi automáticamente en la misma posición en que, muchos años atrás desde su punto de vista, su Rey le otorgó a su sable Subaru y le aceptó en _Scepter 4_.

 

Daikaku observa imperturbable desde detrás del Cuarto Rey, reconociendo el silencioso orgullo que sienten ambos; si bien Munakata no puede recordar a Fushimi, en esta ocasión el Rey Dorado sí le ha hablado de las circunstancias del renacido, tanto de las que le llevaron a esta nueva vida como los sucesos en que ha tomado parte, y que tras verle arrodillarse sea la primera reacción de aquel joven conmueven al nuevo Rey de una extraña manera.

 

Esa misma noche en _Homra_ le organizan a Fushimi una fiesta de despedida, contentos y orgullosos por él -Mikoto siempre les ha respondido que él nunca fue el Rey del de gafas; simplemente le otorgó su aura roja porque Fushimi-Habari Saruhiko _la merecía más que nadie_ , y el Clan Rojo siempre tiene muy en cuenta las palabras de su Rey-, aunque la sonrisa de Misaki sea algo más forzada que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Saruhiko sigue viviendo en su apartamento compartido; que haya entrado a _Scepter 4_ no quiere decir que vaya a renunciar a la persona que más brilla en su mundo, de ninguna manera.

 

Varios meses pasan y Hisui Nagare despierta como Rey Verde tras sufrir un accidente de tráfico que quiebra en su columna vertebral los nervios que comunican con sus piernas; el joven es una promesa en el campo de la programación y al igual que en su primera vida crea _JUNGLE_ , aunque en esta ocasión está mucho más interesado en la prevención de accidentes debidos a la mano del hombre. De alguna manera, él y Otori se alían habitualmente, siendo su objetivo la protección y felicidad de los ciudadanos. Curioso como en esta nueva versión los Clanes estén en cuasi perfectas sincronía y armonía; buscando el desarrollo de su sociedad por medio de la _Slate_ más que el enfrentamiento entre sí mismos.

 

Los años van pasando en un torbellino de casos, de informes, de reuniones a regañadientes en _Homra_ , de visitas a la Escuela Ashinaka -donde Weissman trasladó su Reino desde el Himmelreich- y la Torre Mihashira, de llamadas sorpresas de parte de su abuelo materno y visitas organizadas a la casa de los Yata, de competiciones de monopatín y cumpleaños.

 

Miwa vive apenas unos meses más que en su primera vida, y cuando el nuevo Rey Incoloro renace Saruhiko está allí para guiarle, haciéndole saber de sus poderes y responsabilidades, todos ellos caídos del cielo por causa de un cierto pedrusco, y le asegura que no está solo. Le acompañan Yukari y Kuroh, quienes enseguida le muestran su respeto al nuevo Rey y le juran lealtad, y pronto le presenta a los demás Reyes.

 

También hubo una vez en que vio a Hirasaka por casualidad en la calle; apenas le había dedicado más de un pensamiento desde que volvió a nacer, mucho más preocupado por el resto del Clan Verde y su propio conflicto personal con _Homra_ y Misaki, el cual va viento en popa: el grupo de idiotas sigue peleándose felizmente contra todo aquel que disrupte su territorio, pero al mismo tiempo son una gran ayuda manejando los _strains_ y no hay muchos tan estúpidos como para querer provocarlos tras asesinar a Totsuka -quien además sigue viviendo tan libre y despreocupadamente como en aquel entonces, pero Fushimi no deja cabos sueltos y hace ya años que un rastreador está cómodamente instalado en el pendiente del Rojo. A cada hora revisa su posición y hackea las cámaras de vigilancia para asegurarse de que siga vivo.

 

Douhan parece estar perfectamente, y una sonrisa ligera se extiende por su rostro sin que él lo advierta; ahí va una persona con la que siempre pudo entenderse bien, sin problemas ni complicaciones. Tras aquel mes colaborando juntos se habían encontrado un par de veces más en los años siguientes, siempre por trabajo, pero -aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo en voz alta- era agradable que al menos alguien fuese tan pragmático como él a la hora de ser un profesional.

 

En cuanto a Sukuna, sabía que tenía una infancia de mierda -pese a aparentar indiferencia, él también estaba escuchando aquella vez que Anna habló de él en _Homra_ , tras la destrucción de la _Slate-_. No fue tan difícil dirigir sus pasos hasta la chica, y pronto se hicieron amigos, y aparecía por el bar mucho más de lo que pudo haber previsto -y eso le recordaba a su Misaki, quien también había corrido hacia aquel local desesperado por esas conexiones con sus ocupantes.

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, Saruhiko se centra en el momento presente ante el: se encuentran en el territorio del Clan Dorado, donde Daikaku ha convocado a todos los Clanes ese invierno. Ante _Scepter 4_ se encuentran los chicos de _Homra_ , al frente con desparpajo se encuentra Mikoto. A su lado están Otori y los de _Cathedral_ , y allá al lado de Kokujouji están Weissman y Ameno Miyabi -tiene cierta gracia el que se encontraran por casualidad esos dos y que nuevamente ella se volviera parte de su Clan-. Hisui y Toru también están por allí, jugueteando con sus PDAs, revisando las cámaras de la ciudad en busca de posibles futuros accidentes, y el nuevo Rey Incoloro -Matabe Tsuna* era su nombre- acompañado por Mishakuji y Yatogami.

 

De un tiempo a esta parte es habitual que el Azul se pierda entre comparaciones entre su primera vida y esta otra. Supone que debe ser cosa de la edad -mentalmente, tiene ya cuarenta-, y anda que eso no es curioso. Siempre supuso que moriría joven, entre su trabajo en _Scepter_ y su poco interés por comer adecuadamente -aunque viviendo con Misaki no es tan fácil el sobrevivir solo con café y barritas energéticas.

 

Frente a él su viejo amigo le sonríe, y Saruhiko ni siquiera piensa en contener su propia sonrisa. Si bien no es lo mismo que él quería la primera vez que le conoció, y que hay demasiada gente que interactúa con ellos, no puede considerarse infeliz. Misaki está aquí, con él. Compartiendo su luz con el resto de su Clan y su Rey, pero siempre mirando a Saruhiko. Y aunque no sabe exactamente por qué, la manera en que le mira siempre le hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo -quizá tiene que ver con que Misaki no mira a nadie más de la misma manera, ni siquiera a Mikoto.

 

Las siguientes horas pasan en una algarabía de Clanes y auras; Daikaku les ha invitado para celebrar que el año está por terminar -más privadamente, entre los Reyes es para celebrar que sus Espadas siguen en más que aceptable buen estado, y que nadie tiene delirios de grandeza que les conduzcan a querer dominar la _Dresden Slate_ o cualquier otra patraña-. Está a punto de comenzar el año 2013 y Mikoto y Totsuka siguen vivos, los Clanes colaboran en paz o se dejan a su aire y todo está en calma más allá del _strain_ o el conflicto habitual con gángsters sin auras.

 

Alejándose del ruido, Fushimi se apoya contra la barandilla de una terraza, en una de sus manos un cóctel y la otra jugueteando despistadamente con un cuchillo. No espera visitas, así que se tensa automáticamente cuando alguien pasa un brazo por su cintura y se recuesta contra él, relajándose rápidamente al reconocer a Misaki.

 

-Saruhiko- y eso es lo único que su mejor amigo le dice, apretándole un poco más, y el de gafas inclina su cabeza sobre la del castaño, dejando escapar un suspiro perezoso. No cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo, pese a todas las complicaciones que ha tenido, contando incluso el repetir cada momento desde su nacimiento -obviamente, el hecho de que ha conseguido que su vida sea totalmente distinta desde que tenía apenas un año de vida es un plus, pero no vamos a contarlo-.

 

Se quedan en silencio por quién sabe cuanto rato, mirando al firmamento -despejado, aunque ha estado nevando durante el pasado mes y esa misma tarde- en el que se ven muy pocas estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica, apretándose el uno contra el otro. Adentro los demás están tragándose las uvas, alguno está tosiendo ya y más de uno está riéndose, y un gran aplauso y muchos brindis se oyen desde fuera cuando el año nuevo llega.

 

En ese momento Misaki vuelve la cabeza hacia Saruhiko, mirándole con cariño. Notando su mirada, este se gira hacia él, curioso y atrapado por los ojos del más bajo, que le miran únicamente llenos de calidez. Está tan ensimismado que ni siquiera nota como Misaki va atrayendo sus caras hasta juntar sus labios en un beso breve y dulce que le sorprende. Cuando se separan parpadea perplejo, sin advertir como sus mejillas arden -está tan rojo que hasta en esa leve penumbra en que se encuentran Misaki es capaz de verlo- mientras su amigo le lanza la sonrisa más grande y segura que ha visto nunca y le acaricia una mejilla delicadamente. Es la sensación de esa mano fuerte y callosa la que le devuelve la capacidad cerebral a Fushimi, a tiempo para escuchar claramente a Yata:

 

-Te quiero, Saruhiko.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Egresado: como Fushimi "se ha graduado" de la vida tras morir, pues...  
> *Kagutsu: yo no he encontrado ningún tipo de arte oficial de él, así que si alguien lo ha hecho, ya sabe porqué igual dista del oficial.  
> *Siete: tras recrear la línea cronológica de la serie advertí que cuentan los años igual que en Corea, así que cuando pongo siete años es para allí, ya que aquí Saru tendría seis.  
> *Matabe Tsuna: igual que con Kagutsu, está además implícito que perdió sus recuerdos y cuerpo original, por lo que viva la originalidad.
> 
> Esta versión (la original, mind you) ha sido beta-leída por mi amiga sakudepatatas (en Instagram), así que si hay algo mal escrito o que se vea raro, la culpa es mía que tras su opinión retoqué un par de cosas y blablá. Ay, qué nervios...


End file.
